debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Shishimai Rinka
Summary She currently runs a small café named Lion House in place of her grandmother, who returned to the countryside temporarily to take care of a relative. The blonde streaks in her hair are natural, but have caused her peers to label her as a delinquent. To that effect, she rarely speaks to anyone there other than her friends Miharu, Mao and Naomi. This fact doesn't particularly bother her however, especially as she's not one for keeping up with trends and adjusting her attitude to those around her. Ironically she's also seen as cool and aloof thanks to that, when in reality she cares for her friends deeply. She has no particular hobbies to speak of, though she does enjoy shopping and reading shoujo manga. Black coffee is a favorite of hers, though she dislikes anything either too bitter or too sweet. One day while returning home with Naomi, she dies while shielding Naomi from an explosion, becoming a participant in Divine Selection in the process. Her memory is somewhat fuzzy however, possibly due the shock of being caught up in the explosion, leading her to participate while not knowing both her cause of death and her regret. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, possibly Low 2-C via Fate Manipulation Name: Shinshimai Rinka Origin: Fatal Twelve Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Attack Potency: Average Human level (Is just an average student), possibly Macrocosmic level+ via Fate Manipulation (Created a world where all participants are still alive) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Normal Human Combat Speed: Normal Human Reaction Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Regular Human Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range, possibly Macrocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Mid-Godly to High-Godly; Was stated to be removed from the her entirety, the world, fate itself due to the black flame that would Consume the Juncture Of Causality but her soul refused to pass on), Fate Manipulation (Like Parca but on a lower level, could create a world where all participants are still alive, rendering the primary juncture of causality obsolete), Life Manipulation (Could bring people back to life), possibly Reality Warping (It was stated that her perception could easily change the world and that she shall wish for the future she desire), Dream Manipulation (Was stated to enter a dream world in her own), Energy Manipulation (On a conceptual level), Perception Manipulation (Her perception allows other to exist, was stated to be the closest thing to Parca and having similar powers like her), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average (Has greater memory than higher entities though and could see numbers of dreams) Weaknesses: None notable. Note: Worlds in this verse refers to parallel universes/metaphysical worlds. Others Notable Victories: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) - Monika's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fate Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Users Category:Superhumans Category:Fatal Twelve Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Perception Users